<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bad guy by Ice_Queen784</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488123">bad guy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Queen784/pseuds/Ice_Queen784'>Ice_Queen784</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Devil in Me [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affairs, Angst, Assassination Plot(s), BAMF Jemma Simmons, Based on a Billie Eilish Song, F/M, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, Seduction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:16:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Queen784/pseuds/Ice_Queen784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm that bad type<br/>Make your mama sad type<br/>Make your girlfriend mad tight<br/>Might seduce your dad type<br/>I'm the bad guy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jemma Simmons/Grant Ward, Phil Coulson/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Devil in Me [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bad guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on bad guy by Billie Eilish</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>White shirt now red, my bloody nose</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sleepin’, you’re on your tippy toes</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Creepin’ around like no one knows</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Think you’re so criminal </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jemma woke in the night, naked and alone in an unfamiliar bed. For a moment, she wasn’t sure how she had gotten there. But then she heard movement in the room, and remembered who she’d spent the night with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to see Ward, putting on his clothes as quietly as possible, trying to sneak out without waking her. Or trying to get home before Kara realized he was gone. She sighed. What the hell was she doing? Not only was she sleeping with a man who already had a girlfriend, she was sleeping with a Hydra agent. Or a former Hydra agent at least. Even if he wasn’t Hydra anymore, he was still evil. He had still betrayed the team. He had still killed Eric Koenig and Victoria Hand. He had still tried to kill her and Fitz, and kidnapped Skye twice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But here she was anyway. She told herself that she was only doing this to get close to him, so she could kill him. Part of her was tempted to grab the gun from her purse and shoot him right now. But they were in a motel. Someone would hear the gunshot, and it would be too easy for her to get caught. And if she missed, or he got away, she would’ve blown her chance. She had to wait for the right time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For now, she would have to play the long game. If she was going to be his sidepiece, she might as well take advantage of it. She took this game seriously, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t have fun doing it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bruises on both my knees for you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t say thank you or please </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I do what I want when I’m wanting to</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My soul? So cynical </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jemma got out of bed and crossed the room towards Ward, wrapping her arms around him from behind. He wasn’t wearing a shirt yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leaving so soon?” She asked teasingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to get home.” Ward told her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you can wait a few minutes.” She slid one hand down the front of his pants to stroke him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Jemma,” he muttered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled and moved to stand in front of him, never letting go of him. After a while, she pushed his pants down and dropped to her knees. He moaned when she took him in her mouth. She almost laughed. This man was way too easy. She brought Ward to the brink of orgasm before pulling away. He actually whined. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re pathetic.” She remarked as she stood up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only for you.” He replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed his hands and dragged him back to bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck me.” She demanded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He did exactly as she said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So you’re a tough guy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Like it really rough guy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just can’t get enough guy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chest always so puffed guy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three days passed before she met Ward again. It was a little sooner than she would’ve liked, since she had to leave the base to meet him, and none of the team knew what she was doing. They wouldn’t approve if they did, and if she left the base under vague pretenses too often, they would start to get suspicious. But Ward had practically begged her to meet him tonight, so she agreed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every time they met, they met at a different hotel under different aliases, but every meeting was more or less the same. He was far more predictable than he thought he was. He walked around acting like some heartless, tough guy. He never shied away from violence, and he seemed to take a sadistic pleasure in killing people. Sometimes, the idea that she was sleeping with a monster disgusted her, but at least he fucked her hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But there was a lot more to Grant Ward than there seemed to be on the surface. He was a human being with emotions that could be manipulated just like everyone else’s. There were moments in the bedroom where she saw a kind of vulnerability in him she had never seen before. And that vulnerability was going to allow her to get her revenge. To do to him exactly what he had done to her and the rest of the team. And to make sure he never got the chance to do it to anyone else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m that bad type</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Make your mama sad type</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Make your girlfriend mad tight</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Might seduce your dad type </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jemma moaned as she sank down on Ward. She looked down at him as she rode him. He was looking up at her with a face of pure bliss. He was submitting to her completely, which didn’t happen very often. She loved the feeling this gave her. Not just the pleasure of having him inside of her. But the power of being in complete control of this situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knew no one would approve if they knew what she was doing. Her family would be upset with her. The team’s reactions would all fall somewhere between disappointed and furious. Kara would kill her. But she didn’t care at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was the one in control of her actions. She knew what she was doing, and no one but her knew what she had planned. She’d never had this much control over anything before. And she absolutely fucking loved it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m the bad guy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Duh</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m the bad guy </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jemma laid in Ward’s arms that night. She knew that being held by this murderous psychopath should make her sick, and there was a time it would’ve. But right now it didn’t. She felt perfectly at ease. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really have changed since we were on the Bus, Jemma.” He remarked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed. Of course she had changed. He had thrown her out of an airplane. She had to drag her best friend’s near lifeless body up from the bottom of the ocean. And on top of everything, her almost boyfriend had been killed in an alien city. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d say you’ve changed too, but the version of you I knew before was fake.” She retorted. “There was always a monster inside you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe there was always a monster inside you, too.” Ward replied. “Maybe you and I are the same.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we are.” She agreed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ward was the bad guy, but so was she. She would have to be if she was going to kill him. And she absolutely was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I like it when you take control</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Even if you know that you don’t</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Own me, I’ll let you play the role </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be your animal </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was over a week before Jemma met with Ward again. This time, he was the one in control. But she didn’t mind that. She was more than willing to let him lay her down on her back and tie her wrists to the headboard. And she was more than willing to open her legs for him after he did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reached between her legs to play with her. She let out a soft mewl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who does this belong to?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You,” She replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both knew that wasn’t true, but she was more than happy to let him play the role as long as it helped her achieve her ultimate goal. And as long as it felt good, of course. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl,” he praised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He continued to tease her and play with her until she just couldn’t take it anymore. Until she abandoned any pride she had and begged. Which was, of course, exactly what he wanted her to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ward, please.” She begged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please fuck me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My mommy likes to sing along with me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But she won’t sing this song’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If she reads all the lyrics</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She’ll pity the men I know </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Jemma spent several minutes in the hotel bathroom covering the hickeys Ward left on her neck and chest the night before. She couldn’t have anyone on the team noticing them and questioning what she’d been up to. When she got out of the bathroom, Ward was putting on his shoes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heading out?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Looks like you are too.” He replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to get back to the Playground.” She told him. “No one knows about our affair. They can never know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who would’ve pictured the two of us as star crossed lovers?” Ward joked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not me.” She replied with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll call you later.” He promised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jemma got an Uber from the hotel, and had the driver drop her off several blocks from the base. When she got back, she went straight to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. May was in there too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, May.” She greeted her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning.” May replied. “How was your night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was pretty boring.” Jemma lied. “How about you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’d call the night you had boring, I don’t even wanna know what you’d call mine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you left the base last night, Simmons.” She told her. “Where did you go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I went to the bar.” She said the first story that popped into her head. “I had a little too much to drink and I let some guy take me home.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>May didn’t look like she completely bought the story, but to Jemma’s relief, she didn’t press her further. She was a little afraid of what would happen if the rest of the team found out. She wasn’t necessarily afraid of what they would think. She was pretty sure they all thought she’d gone off the deep end anyway. She was afraid that they would try to stop her. She knew that Coulson would never approve of a mission like this. She couldn’t let him, or anyone else, stop her. After all, she was doing this for them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So you’re a tough guy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Like it really rough guy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just can’t get enough guy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chest always so puffed guy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two nights later, Jemma sat in a hotel room alone. Ward had asked to meet tonight, but he wasn’t here yet. He was supposed to arrive half an hour ago. She was starting to get worried. Not because she was concerned for his safety. She just didn’t like being stood up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was another ten minutes before Ward finally showed up. He was wearing a jacket when he walked inside, but took it off immediately. The shirt underneath it was covered in blood. Presumably someone else’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry I’m late.” He told her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What were you doing?” She asked, trying to sound calm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just had some business to take care of.” He explained, walking towards her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You killed someone, didn’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did what needed to be done.” Ward replied, reaching out to gently cup her face. She backed away. “Jemma, you don’t need to be afraid of me. I would never hurt you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She almost wanted to laugh. Those were bizarre words coming from someone who once tried to kill her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who was it?” She questioned. She had to know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t anyone at S.H.I.E.L.D., don’t worry.” He answered. “It was just an old score that needed to be settled.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded silently. Part of her wanted to question him further, but she knew he wouldn’t tell her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here, baby girl.” He took her hands and pulled her closer to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned down to kiss her and she kissed back. She felt quite nauseous, but she’d come here to do a job, and she was going to do it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m that bad type</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Make your mama sad type</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Make your girlfriend mad tight </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Might seduce your dad type</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Jemma got called into Coulson’s office. No one told her what for, but she had a feeling it was nothing good. He generally wasn’t the type to call someone up to his office just to have a friendly chat. Not with her anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Sir.” She greeted him as she entered his office. “You wanted to speak with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit down.” Coulson told her, looking more than a little angry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?” She asked, sitting down across from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s something wrong with you.” He retorted. “I had May tail you last night. You’re not being nearly as discreet with your affair as you think you are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, it isn’t like that.” She tried to defend herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re saying you’re not literally in bed with the enemy?” He questioned. “Because May saw you. I had to talk her out of breaking in and killing him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a small laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I’m trying to do.” He gave her a confused look. “I’m going to kill him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With what? Syphilis?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She kind of wanted to throw something at him for that remark, but she didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. With a gun.” She explained. “I’m going to get close to him. Get him to trust me, which by the way, I think I already have. And when the time is right, I’m going to put a bullet in his psychotic head.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Simmons, as much as I appreciate your intentions, I cannot allow you to continue this mission.” He told her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? You don’t think I’m capable?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I have no doubt you’re capable of murder. Anyone is with the right motivation. And given your history with Ward, you have quite a good one. But this plan is stupid. It could go wrong too easily. How do you know he’s not already on to you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think he’d keep coming back if he did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if he plans to kill you?” Coulson asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think he will.” Jemma answered, feeling oddly confident about that statement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you so convinced that this will work?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because on some level, I think Ward and I are the same.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Simmons, I can’t let you do this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” She questioned, standing up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She walked around the desk and placed her hand softly on his shoulder. He looked up at her and he took off her jacket and dropped it on the floor. She slowly climbed in his lap, giving him a chance to push her off if he wanted to. But he didn’t. He pulled her down onto him and kissed her. She was shocked, but she kissed him back eagerly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a couple minutes, she started to grind down on him. He reached down her pants and started fingering her. She gasped in surprise, then moaned. Suddenly, he broke the kiss and started to pull away. She could practically see him questioning whether or not he would go through with this. She stayed silent. This was a decision he had to make himself. She didn’t want it if he didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later, he nodded and kissed her again. She reached between them and unzipped his pants, then maneuvered to take off her own. He groaned when she sank down on him. She knew he wouldn’t last long, but at least he had the decency to make sure she still came first. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can continue your mission.” Coulson agreed after they finished. “But if you haven’t killed him in two weeks, you’re done. Is that clear?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m the bad guy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Duh</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m the bad guy, duh</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m only good at bein’ bad, bad </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jemma went down to the kitchen after her meeting with Coulson to grab a bottle of water. May was in there too, apparently having had the same idea. Just probably for different reasons. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to explain why I caught you sleeping with Ward last night?” May asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m on a mission. Well, I sent myself on a mission.” Jemma told her. “I’m getting him to trust me. And then I’m going to kill him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And how did Coulson take it when you explained that to him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He took it slightly better than I expected.” She replied. “I managed to convince him to let me continue the mission.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He agreed to let you keep doing this?” May questioned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“On the condition that if I haven’t killed Ward in two weeks, the mission is over.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you finish it in two weeks?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will. I have no other choice.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem awfully confident about that.” She remarked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am.” Jemma replied with a smile. “I know I can do it. I’m a bad bitch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I like when you get mad</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess I’m pretty glad that you’re alone</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You said she’s scared of me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I mean, I don’t see what she sees</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But maybe it’s ‘cause I’m wearing your cologne </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A week later, Jemma walked up the steps of the house Ward was living in with Kara. He was renting it from an old friend of John Garrett. May had helped her find it, as well as find out when Kara wouldn’t be home. She knocked on the door. Ward answered it, looking annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” He demanded. “How the hell did you even find this place?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It used to scare her when Ward got angry. It didn’t anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanted to see you.” She replied innocently. “Kara isn’t here, is she?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” He answered, letting her inside. “She’s scared of you, you know. Well, not you specifically, but I think she knows I’m cheating on her. And she thinks I’m going to leave her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to leave her?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Ward shook his head. “She needs me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what about you?” Jemma questioned. “Do you need her?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” He replied. “But I also need you. I don’t know why I need you, but I do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I know why.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jemma leaned up and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back and moved her towards the couch. She thought about stopping him and ending this right now. But she decided to let him fuck her one last time before she killed him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they were finished, he laid back on the couch, and she laid on his chest, hoping he would fall asleep. After a few minutes, he did. She reached down to find her purse on the floor and retrieved her gun from it. She sat up and put the gun to his head. He woke up, but he didn’t have time to react before she put a bullet between his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She put her gun back in her purse and got dressed. She was about to leave when she noticed a bottle of cologne on the coffee table. She smelled it. It was a scent he used to wear on the Bus sometimes, when they weren’t on missions. She smiled and put some on. Then she walked out, leaving his dead body on the couch for Kara to find. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a lot of ideas for this series, so hopefully I'll have more soonish. One of my ideas is something that I can only describe as an anti-Fitzsimmons fic. I don't ship Fitzsimmons at all. In my own personal view, it's an unhealthy relationship built on obsession and emotional abuse. This is something that I feel very strongly about, and emotional abuse is a topic that is very personal for me, so the story would be part fanfiction-part emotional abuse awareness. I already have the first chapter finished, but I'm not sure if it's something anyone would even be interested in reading. So if you would be interested in reading something like that, let me know in the comments. </p>
<p>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic. Thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>